guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Tajikistani detainees at Guantanamo Bay
On May 15, 2006 the United States Department of Defense acknowledged that there have been 12 Tajik detainees held in Guantanamo.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 The Guantanamo Bay detainment camps were opened on January 11, 2002 at the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba. The Bush administration asserted that all detainees taken in the "global war on terror" could be held there, in extrajudicial detention, without revealing their names. So far as the detainee's families and friends would know, they would just disappear. However, the Associated Press had filed a Freedom of Information Act request for the names of all the detainees. The Department of Defense filed justifications for why they should not be obliged to release the information the Associated Press requested. They justified keeping the information secret not to protect the United States "national security", but merely because they were concerned to protect the detainee's privacy. The Department of Defense exhausted their legal appeals and were forced, by a court order, to release the identities of all the Guantanamo detainees. Press Reports The magazine Mother Jones published a feature article, entitled: "The Man Who Has Been to America: One Guantanamo detainee's story". The Man Who Has Been to America: One Guantanamo detainee's story, Mother Jones, September/October 2006 issue The article was based on an interview with Muhibullo Abdulkarim Umarov, a Tajik from a village named Alisurkhon. Umarov said he and a neighbor from his village, were captured while visiting a third neighbor from his village at his University in Pakistan. Umarov named his two neighbors, Mazharudin and Abdughaffor. He said they too had been sent to Guantanamo. Mazharudin is named on the official list, but Abdughaffor is not. Umarov told Mother Jones that Mazharudin and Abdughaffor were released on March 31, 2004 at the same time he was. On January 19, 2007 the Government of Tajikistan acknowledged that the United States had transferred ten Tajikis from Guantanamo to Tajikistan. The Government of Tajikistan did not release the identities of the transferred men. The Government of Tajikistan also said they did not know how many Tajiks remain in Guantanamo. The US Department of Defense acknowledged holding twelve Tajiks in Guantanamo. The DoD acknowledged convening Combatant Status Review Tribunals for six of the Tajiks held in Guantanamo.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 The DoD said they convened a Combatant Status Review Tribunal for every detainee who was still in Guantanamo in 2005. A March 1, 2007 press release announced that the Department of Defense had returned three Tajiks back to Tajikistan. List of Tajiks held in Guantanamo Tajik detainees who were not listed properly There are Combatant Status Review Tribunal trasncripts for two Tajik detainees that aren't list properly. A Combatant Status Review Tribunal transcript marked with the ISN 1037 said he was a father, from Tajikistan, who was crossing Afghanistan, by foot, after a visit to Pakistan to see his son. However detainee 1037 is said to be an Afghan, born in 1980. Tajik detainees missing from the official list On August 7, 2007 Radio Free Europe reported that a former Tajik detainee named "Mukit Vohidov" had been repatriated from Guantanamo to Tajikistani custody, in March 2007, and was about to stand trial. The report also stated that another former Tajik detainee named "Ibrohim Nasriddinov" had recently stood trial, been convicted, and received a 23 year sentence. October 2008 repatriation On 31 October 2008 the Department of Defense announced two detainees were repatriated to Kazakhstan and Tajikistan. The DoD withheld the two men's names. November 2008 repatriation Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald reported that three detainees were repatriated on 4 November 2008. mirror The Tajikistani detainee's name was not made public. Abdallah Muhamed Hussein was repatriated to Somaliland. Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev was repatriated to Kazakhstan. References Category:Terrorism in Tajikistan Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Tajikistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States